clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rule666
Welcome to my mailbox.DO NOT SPAM __TOC__ -- 155cyndaquil (Talk) 20:34, March 19, 2012 Emoticon Hello Rule, I added your emoticon, so you can now use it by typing (Rule666) or (Rule). P.S. sorry for the delay in responding your message. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 04:19, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi Rule, The chat of Wikia once a while doesn't work for a short while for some reason. It will probably be available again in a short while, but if it won't, please contact me again. Thanks for sending me the message. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:50, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Solutions Hi Ruler, There are 2 solutions for this. #Try to clear your cache, as it sometimes help in ixing some problems. # for more help and ways to fix this. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 20:45, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:IMA FIRIN MAI LAZA Yes, I certainly love the Lazer Collection. I first found out on Flipnote Hatena (on my DSi). RE:Music Um, I'm not really fond of people copying me, even with the simplest things :/ I have that music because it's a reminder of my first party on CP. Choco Late9 00:28, July 12, 2012 (UTC) It's fine Don't worry about it. If you want music on your user page though you can always look here if you would like: Music/Party. That's where I looked for music and there's quite a handful of different ones from past parties. The Igloo page also has some music too. Choco Late9 00:36, July 12, 2012 (UTC) File 123 Yeah, that does sound epic. I've never heard it before either lol. Choco Late9 01:00, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Signature Hi Rule, Here are some instructions for makinng simple signature: Lets suppose your signature will be called "Rule666 (Talk)", where Rule666 will link to your user page, and "(Talk)" will link to your user talk. First of all, teh signature will look like this: [[user:Rule666|'Rule666']] (Talk) It will look like this: [[user:Rule666|'Rule666']] (Talk) (the "talk" cannot be pressed as this page is already your talk page) For adding colors to the links, you will need to add this (suppose you want red color, just for the example): Text here! It will look like this: Text here! So, lets suppose that your user name link will be blue, and your user talk will be green. It should look like this: It will look like this: [[user:Rule666|'Rule666']] (Talk) And will look like this: [[user:Rule666|'Rule666']] (Talk) Of course you can change the colors if you want. To customize your signature, fo to . In the "signature" button, paste your new design for your signature (remember there is a limit for the signature size. The one i gave you is small enough, but big signatures requre a template instead). Contact me if you want a more detailed signature, if you're interested, but tell me how you want it to look like. P.S. sorry if this message is slightly long. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Fruit Party Hi Rule, I totally agree with you- it's just a rumor and that's all. As for now i'm actually not sure. I need to be more careful when he creates new articles. Penguin-Pal (talk) 00:11, July 26, 2012 (UTC) How to become an admin Admins are here to help users, block vandals, prevent further spamming from some users, delete inappropriate images, add new features to the wiki, and more. In case there is need for higher administration- for example- when there are many vandalism cases- a new admin/ rollback shall be promoted. A new admin/ rollback will usually be a user with some experience in Wikia, and usually that helped restoring vandalised pages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:32, July 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:How?Again Hi rule, A chat new mod is promoted when there is need to increase the moderation in chat- especially when there is many spam in chat, or things like that. Luckly, the wiki has a good moderation almost all the time, and it doesn't happen very often. P.S. if you have questions, please don't hesitate to ask! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:04, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply None this wiki or the new wiki will be shut down. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Wiki I have edited the new wiki for more than a year- not very often- and i will keep editing it as long as i edit this wiki. As some users moved, but yet many have decided to stay, i will be here as long as uses needs help. After all, this is my job as administrator. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:08, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Rollbacl Hi Rule, If you've ever compared 2 revisions in the history of a page, you probably noticed a button says Undo. It allows you to change the page to the previous revision, in case you would like to revert vandalism or spam. Users with Rollback rights have an extra button. that says rollback. It allows you do undo the revision in one click, rather than clicking "undo" and then click the "Publish" button. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Rollback requests Hi Rule, Rollback rights can be requested here. Theere are currently 5 rollbacks, which is quite enough (as admins also have rollback rights), but, as i said before, user rights might be given when a high number of vandals attack the wiki. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) RE:Where? Like I said, Club Penguin posted the picture on their Twitter account, and since I follow them I was able to see it. (I didn't use any kind of cheat or glitch in the game) I just posted it here since we would be needing the picture of the cover sooner or later. Choco Late9 20:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Music? The template I used was }. -- Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma. 23:51, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Pookie wiki Hi rule, I just wanna ask if you have left my wiki as you have not edited for a while. I have added a chat and some achievements. I have also left a message on your wall saying explaining that you must start collecting achievements to carry on being an admin. C H U N K Y Reply Reply Reply! Oh, and check out my awesome blogs! Thanks I overheard my parents talking... and I heard my mom say "Well we should at least prepare..." and it hit me. Thank you so much! ~The Lord of the Rings 21:20, August 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Double trouble questions Hi Rule, First of all, you can request avatars such as this here. For the signature, the custom sign is done by adding 4 tildes, like this: ~~~~, owever, if you want a faster way, just click the signature buttom above the notice in the editing mode. You can also make a short cut using a template, but of course, as there are 4 tildes for the regular signature, and teh total s=number of signs for opening and closing a template is also 4, making a template will be longer, however you can use a template in to make slightly long signs, but you will have to create this template on every single wiki on which you'd like to contribute to. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Requesting templates Hi Rule, First of all, to request special templates, you can contact the Template Team. You can also sned an admin a request, and he'll take care for the rest of it. If you'd like to request one, please mention what do you want the template to be. If not, you'll be asked a short while after for the look you want to be added to teh template. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC)